


Being really loved for the first time

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Thanks too the once lonesome wolf MacKenzie Blackwood who has been in the Van Der Linde Gang for one year now, Hosea learns for the first time what it means to be really loved.
Relationships: Hosea matthews/Oc, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 2





	Being really loved for the first time

Chapter 1: Down by the river  
-  
Oh man. I felt in love with Hosea one month ago. I don't mind his age. Age is just a number. He's so wise, genius and a real gentleman. It's hard to see him so sad. He had many girlfriends. But none of them loved him. They beat him and cheated him. The first girlfriend he had loved him, and he had his first and last sex with her, but she let him sit. For a younger guy who, according to Hosea, had nothing in the brain. He told me that. We sat by the water and he told me that. He confided in me. He is now 75 and had his last time at the age of 20. That's hard. 55 years without sex. Sorry why do I talk about his Sex life? Maybe because I want my first time with him?

Yes you heard right. I'm a virgin and that with 33 Years. It's not that no one wants me. The guys Fight to get a chance to lay me flat. But they're not my typ. Are far too childish. Not mature. Hosea is different. But I don't think that he wants some one who is so young as me. Now I sit down by the river. Not far from the camp. Suddenly I hear steps. Soon after Hosea sit beside me.

,,Hey Kanzie. How are you?" he greets me.

I haven't been with them for a long time, but I'd love to see Hosea happy. He deserves to be loved. Even Dutch has never seen him happy. No one has ever seen him happy. The poor one.

,,I'm fine. And you?" I say.

,,As always." he murmurs.

Poor Hosea. I hug him. He replies the hug. She's good for him.

,,Thank you." he murmurs after we sepperate.

,,No problem." I grin.

Hosea is the only one I can really trust. Sure Arthur I can trust too, but I trust Hosea the most.

,,I wish that you will be happy Hosea. It hurts to see you like that. It hurts that you have to go through this. I don't understand why. You're a gentleman." I whisper.

,,Thank you. What's with you?" he ask.

"I only had one friend until now. But I am still a virgin. He was too childish. Just like everyone else who wants to nail me. I stand more on mature men who have an idea of life and experience." I answer.

Maybe he knows now that I love him. Because now it's clear that I stand on older man. 

,,Oh really?" he asks surprised. 

,,Yes." I murmur. 

,,Okay. That's okay." he answers. 

,,So you love someone Kanzie?" he asks. 

,,Yeah. I'm not sure how this person will react." I say. 

,,And you?" 

,,Yes. I'm in love with someone." 

Oh. I noticed how a short sharp pain went right trough my heart. Why am I so jealous and hurt now? 

,,Maybe you're lucky this time. I hope so." I say honestly. 

As long as she really loves him, it's okay that he doesn't love me. Even if it's hard. 

,,MacKenzie, can it be that you are in love with me?" Hosea whispers. 

I notice how I short petrified because of the shock. Wow. I didn't expect that now. 

,,Why?" I ask.

,,Say so." he grins.

,,Uhm. Yeah. I love you. I'm so sorry." I whisper.

Then I look on the ground. I expect everything now. That he gets up and walks, laughs at me, maybe even beats me. Except for what he really does, I didn't expect that.

He slips closer to me looking down at me and kissing me quite tenderly. I'm petrified for a moment before I reply equally tenderly to the kiss.

,,I love you too. No reason to apologize." He whispers against my lips before kissing me again.

A firework of emotion burns in me. When I reciprocate the kiss. He loves me too! I can't believe it.

,,I love you. But do you wanna really be together with me? You're so young." Hosea whispers agaihnst my lips.

,,Yes I love you so much. Age doesn't mader Hosea. I love you as you are. And I want you to be the first one I sleep with." I explain.

He looks at me surprised.

,,Really?" he murmurs.

,,Yes sweet Fox." I grin.

Then I kiss him gently. I love him so much! I'm the happiest woman on earth right now!


End file.
